Harry Potter y la Jaula de las Locas
by Cecil Gabbiani
Summary: Éste fic no es apto para menores... SLASH de Harry contra todos, y alumnas implotadas de todas partes del mundo. Si quieres ver a Harry y compañía bailando a ritmo de los Village People, lee, si no, mejor ni entres... Dejen reviews, aunque no sean muy
1. DISCLAIMER GENERAL

***DISCLAIMER PARA TODA LA HISTORIA***  
  
La presente es una sátira mordaz de todos los SLASH y Mary Sue's que hay, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo, si no están listas para una parodia de todos los slash; si no quieren ver a Harry y a Voldemort bailando "Macho Man" y a Remus y Sirius cantando como Elton John; y si no quieren ver cómo en Hogwarts se implotan niñas de intercambio a decir basta, NO LEAN.  
  
Si después de ésta advertencia quieren seguir leyendo, disfrúten. 


	2. Confesiones frente al lago

- Ron, soy gay - dijo Harry, ahora un chico de 16 años, mientras tomaban el sol frente al lago del Colegio.  
  
-¿Perdón? - respondió el chico pelirrojo.  
  
- Sí, me he dado cuenta que me gustan los chicos...- dijo Harry, volteando a ver a su amigo.  
  
- ¿En serio? ¡A mí también me gustan los chicos! - respondió Ron, con un brillo en la mirada.  
  
- ¿Pero qué no tú y Hermione...? -comenzó a decir Harry.  
  
- No, éso es lo que todo mundo ha pensado siempre, pero mi corazón es de...  
  
- ¿¡De quién!? ¡Dime! - le pidió Harry, ávido de escuchar quién le quitaba el sueño a su amigo.  
  
- De Seamus... -dijo Ron, sonrojándose ligeramente - ¿y tú? ¿Quién te gusta?  
  
- Pues... no lo vas a creer - dijo Harry - la verdad me gusta Malfoy...  
  
- ¡No! No puedo creerlo... ¿te gusta Malfoy? Caray, Harry...   
  
- Bueno, no sólo Malfoy... - se apresuró a decir Harry.  
  
- ¿¡Quien más!?  
  
- Pues... Snape... -dijo Harry, rojo como un tomate.  
  
- No lo puedo creer... - el rostro de Ron reflejaba sorpresa total.  
  
- Y... -comenzó a decir Harry.  
  
- ¿¿¿¡¡¡MÁS!!!???  
  
- Sí.  
  
- ¿Quien? - Ron no lo podía creer, Malfoy, Snape, y ¿alguien más?  
  
- Pues... - Harry tomó aliento y comenzó: - Crabbe, Goyle, Montague, Colin y Dennis Creevey, Neville, Dean, Oliver Wood, Dumbledore, Hagrid Flitwick, Malfoy padre, Remus, Sirius, Kingsley, Roger Davies...  
  
- ¿¿¿ESTÁS LOCO????  
  
- ¡Déjame terminar! - exclamó Harry, sonriendo, y continuó: - tus hermanos (todos, en especial Bill), Ernie McMillan, Justin, Cornelius Fudge, Ojoloco Moody, Lee Jordan y... Tom Riddle.  
  
Pasaron dos minutos, durante los cuales Ron no pudo articular palabra; de su boca sólo salían extraños ruidos, hasta que por fin dijo:  
  
- ¿Quien-Tú-Sabes... también?  
  
- Sí, tanto de joven como hoy en día. - Harry hablaba en el tono de voz más serio de su vida.  
  
- Pero... ¿cómo?  
  
- Bueno, no creas que todas las veces que sueño con Voldemort son escenas de Mortífagos y el Corredor del Departamento de Misterios... he tenido sueños más... agradables. - Harry sonreía con satisfacción ante el recuerdo.  
  
En ése momento, aparecieron caminando (Dios sabrá de dónde) tres niñas de 15 años, platicando animadamente.  
  
- Hola, somos Paty, Susy y Diana, venimos de intercambio a Hogwarts. Para qué preguntar quiénes son ustedes, son Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, la razón por la que estamos aquí. - dijo una, mientras las otras reían y se comían con los ojos a Harry.  
  
- ¿Intercambio? Pensé que éso ya no se hacía -dijo Ron, frunciendo el seño.  
  
- Oh, éso no importa - dijo Paty (¿o era Susy?... who cares, anyway). En ése momento volteó a ver a Harry y le dijo:  
  
- ¡Tómame, soy tuya!  
  
- Demasiado tarde - dijo Ron - se acaba de declarar gay hace sólo unos momentos.  
  
- ¡¡¡No importa!!!! Por nosotras, mejor. - dijeron a coro las tres. -¡SOMOS TUYAS!  
  
- No, gracias, mi amigo ya les dijo que me acabo de declarar gay, ¿qué no les queda claro éso? - dijo Harry, un tanto molesto ya por la intromisión de las niñas.  
  
- No lo creemos, ¡queremos pruebas! - dijo una de ellas, que no era la misma que había hablado antes (de todos modos éso no importa, eran de 'intercambio'...).  
  
- ¡Pues vean! - dijo Harry, tomando a Ron por sorpresa y plantándole un largo y asqueroso, digo, húmedo beso francés, que el pelirrojo comenzó a corresponder casi al instante.  
  
- Oh... bueno - dijo la única niña que todavía no había hablado (que Dios confunda sus nombres). - de todos modos ésa pareja de SLASH es de las menos populares... - terminó, con un ligero tono de decepción.  
  
Las niñas se fueron, y Harry por fin soltó a Ron, quien tardó unos segundos en recuperar el aliento, y finalmente alcanzó a decir:  
  
- Vaya, éso estuvo magnífico, amigo, hagámoslo más seguido... 


End file.
